Reality and the Real World
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: “Truth is… I think I love her.” I turned my head and my forming smile vanished. His face was dead serious… One-shot I thought of. Read and Review.


**Author's Note: ****Just a one-shot I was thinking of while doing dishes. =] Hope you like it. Read and Review!!! (And check out other stories...)**

**Reality and the Real World  
**

"_Truth is… I think I love her."_

I was about to laugh at him. I mean come on; this has got to be some sick way of him trying to make me jealous. He should know better now. I don't _GET_ jealous. Upset, yes. Jealous, no.

I was sitting on the stony curb of the studios next to Chad.

I turned my head and my forming smile vanished. His face was dead serious…mixed with a bit of sympathy.

I quickly turned my head away so that it was facing forward, staring at all the cars and everything in the parking lot it shock. I couldn't move.

He stood up and offered me a hand. I didn't move my eyes away from the cars I was looking at. I just shook my head no, slightly, for multiple reasons. No, this couldn't be happening. No, I don't want your hand you jerk. No, I guess you didn't know me as well I thought you _SHOULD_. Because you should've known me. You should've fell in love with me like I wanted.

His arm went back to his side, and he sighed defeated.

"I'm really sorry, Sonny."

Then he walked away.

And I knew…

Chad Dylan Cooper loved Hailey Conner. Not me.

I thought that—I thought that through all of the bickering, it honestly was our way of flirting. Maybe it was just playful fights, and so he considered us friends. And that's why when I was in the cafeteria, I always knew that Hailey would have her arms locked with his, and that they would act all lovey-dovey. But I didn't expect them to actually kiss. And even then I thought that it was all a part of Chad's plan. Then they kissed some more. And he looked like he was into it… and that's when I ran out of the room, thinking he had gone to far to make me jealous, and just ended up hurting me instead.

He followed me out, and I was a pure idiot for saying that he should stop the plan. Then he was confused, and then I learned it wasn't 'fake' at all.

One thing though, I was selfish, and too hopeful. I wasn't dating Chad, and so I should've expected that she was an actual girlfriend.

And another thing that I thought Chad was doing to piss me off. Hailey was like me, easily to befriend, a hugger, down-to-earth, and from Idaho. (From freaking Idaho, damn it.) And not to mention on her brunette hair, which was slightly darker than mine, and then the fact that she had bangs and wore her hair straightened and curled. She didn't wear designer clothes, she was nice to everyone. (Hell, even her and Tawni became friends.) I didn't act rude to her either, because I thought, once me and Chad are together we can remain friends. I thought Chad picked a replica of me to make me jealous even more. But the problem is. Me and Chad weren't going to be together. He cleared that up pretty well today.

But there's a difference. Real life, it wasn't some adorable story of two people that act like an old married couple and actually love each other. No, you see, in real life, people don't get their happy endings. They don't end up like they do in movies with their foreheads pressed together after a kiss, asking 'what happens now?'

In reality, people spread apart more than people that are brought closer.

But…even in reality, even after I've gotten my heart broken less than 30 minutes ago…. People still have fantasies. They want so many things in life to happen. Even after 30 minutes of being woken up into reality, I keep picturing him to walk back here and have Ashton Kutcher come out and say 'You just got Punk'd!' or have him tell me that it was all some big joke.

But I stand up, and walk back into the cafeteria, sitting down…. Because after all, that was a fantasy… and this is the real world.

Because Chad Dylan Cooper loves Hailey Conner…

And I can't stop him because I see the look he gives her, and I know he meant it.


End file.
